Tue-Moi et On Verra Après
by Hemistiche - BrumeDeJais
Summary: Le Nouveau UHC est sorti. Mais cette fois, il est plus sanglant. 5 équipes de 5 s'affrontent dans un duel sans merci. Qui va gagner ? Qui va mourir ? Personne ne sait. Par contre, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il n'y aura qu'une seule équipe gagnante.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello les gens :'3**

 **On se retrouve encore pour une nouvelle fanfic. Oui oui, ENCORE.**

 **En fait « La Lune, L'Air et L'Oiseau » Je peux pas la continuer parce que… Parce que j'ai pas les documents voilà. Parce que comme vous le savez peut-être, c'est un ami qui a écrit cette fic, et donc c'est lui qui a les documents hein.**

 **Et en ce qui concerne « Pourquoi Le Malheur Ne S'Abat-Il Que Sur Nous ? » Bah… J'ai pas d'excuses. Désolée.**

 **Je vais la continuer hein , mais je voulais écrire un autre truc.**

 **Au moment où j'écris je suis en convo skype avec les plus belles personnes au monde. Et c'est eux qui m'ont inspiré donc… Bah je profite d'avoir de l'inspiration pour écrire.**

 **Et puis je vous le dit tout de suite, le message de fin sera une GROSSE dédicace pour eux. Parce que je sais qu'ils vont lire ceci alors… Keur sur vous les copains 3**

 **Breeeeef, je vais vous laissez lire cette nouvelle fic :3**

 **NOTE : Je vais essayer d'écrire des chapitres plus longs mais cela va dépendre de mon temps libre. Genre Mercredi après-midi et week-end quoi. Donc, attendez-vous à une petite baisse d'activité. (ça se dit « Baisse d'activité ? »… Allez on va dire que oui hein. ) Et puis encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes. Pour être sincère, quand j'écris longtemps, je ne fais pas trop attention à mes fautes. Et c'est triste parce que je devrais y faire plus attention. MAIS BON. J'essayerai de faire attention.**

 **BIEN. Bah je crois que j'ai fait le tour.**

 **On se retrouve en bas ! :3**

 _Tue-moi et on verra après._

« _Bonjours chères joueurs ! Je suis ravie de vous accueillir dans ce nouveau UHC ! Je suis Zoé votre présentatrice préférée. Et je suis là pour vous guidez dans cette nouvelle aventure sanglante ! Comme vous le savez peut-être seuls les meilleurs ont étés choisis pour cette partie ! C'est pour cela que… Si vous perdez, vous perdrez votre vie par la même occasion Ahahah. Et puis le proverbe dit bien : « Ce qu'on a perdu est perdu à jamais. » Nan ? C'est trop tard pour reculer de toute façon ! A présent, nous allons passer au moment que vous attendez tous ! Le choix des équipes !_

 _Attention, écoutez bien, je ne le dirai pas 2 fois !_

 _Equipe Bleue :_ _ **Siphano ! Xef19921 ! SuperBrioche666 ! Rosgrim et Leozangdar !**_

 _Equipe Rouge :_ _ **Frigiel ! Dortös ! Aypierre ! GussDX et Arc111111 !**_

 _Equipe Jaune :_ _ **Unsterbliicher ! Newtiteuf ! ArmTheBitch !**_ _**MrBboy45 et Fukano**_ _ **!**_

 _Equipe Verte :_ _ **Nocxx ! Nemenems ! ZeratoR ! As2Pik et Harry_LaFranc !**_

 _Equipe Noire :_ _ **Birdman090, IXenoZ, Basile_2003, darkyoshy et BrumeDeJais !**_

En entendant mon nom, je me retourne et vois mon équipe. Je crois que personne ne se connait. Peut-être de nom, mais, on ne s'était jamais parlés. En avançant vers eux, je constate que les autres équipes ont l'air très fortes. Ce qui n'est peut-être pas le cas de la notre. Enfin, j'avais déjà entendu des remarques sur mes coéquipiers. Par exemple :

 **IXenoZ :** Un monstre dans les UhC.

 **DarkYoshy :** Son intelligence avait déjà sauvé plusieurs vies.

 **Basile_2003 :** Ses stratégies bien qu'un peu folles, lui avait déjà permis de bien s'en sortir.

Et **Birdman090 :** Son impressionnante facilité à manier ses armes l'a aidé à gagner plusieurs UhC.

Moi, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais là. J'avais déjà fait quelques kills. Mais pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire non plus.

Enfin, ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était cette règle : « _Ce qu'on a perdu est perdu à jamais. »_

Je n'avais rien demandé moi. Mais on m'a proposé. Et j'ai accepté.

Peut-être que je regrette.

Je n'en sais rien. Je continue d'avancer vers mes nouveaux compagnons.

J'arrive à côté d'eux et fais mes présentations.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle BrumeDeJais. Brume pour mes amis. »

Ils me répondent en cœur : « Bonjours Brume ! »

Prenant un air glacial je leur renvoie : « J'ai dit « Pour mes amis. » »

« Tu m'as l'air gentille toi ! Allez, tout le monde va se présenter ! Il reste 20 minutes avant le début de la partie. » Me dit un Brun aux yeux bleus.

… **.**

 **Helloooo :3**

 **Alors ? ça vous a plus ? Si oui laissez-moi une pitite review !**

 **Donc je fais un GROS CALIN à mes amis Birdman090, IxenoZ, darkyoshy et Basile_2003 Parce que je les adore. Tout simplement.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse et je reviens le plus vite possible.**

 _ **Plein de Sang sur votre corps,**_

 _ **Brume.**_


	2. Présentations

**Hello :3**

 **Je suis là pour écrire le 2** **ème** **chapitre de «** _ **Tue-Moi et On Verra Après. »**_

 **Par contre, petite précision, A peu près à chaque Chapitre, je changerai de Point de Vue. Genre là c'est le point de Vue de Birdman090. Ça donnera un petit effet plus pro. Oui je suis pro.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Sincèrement. Vraiment. Really.**

 **En fait j'rajoute des choses parce que je sais pas quoi dire d'autres. Woilà Woilà.**

 **On se retrouve en bas. Pleins de Bisous sur votre corps. 3**

 _Présentations._

 **P.O.V Birdman090.**

Je regardai avec intérêt mes nouveaux compagnons et les détaillait avec attention. Nous étions tous assez jeunes. Ce qui nous avez valu une réputation de novices.

Mais je savais qu'on pouvait montrer aux vétérans notre expérience.

Je sortais de mes pensées et revint sur mes coéquipiers.

Nous étions donc 5, comme les autres équipes. Notre Avantage ? 3 d'entre nous étaient plus grands qu'une partie des autres joueurs. Les 2 autres faisaient à peu près 1m55. On pourrait faire une stratégie de combat là-dessus.

J'ai toujours été très observateur. Surtout que là, c'est ma **Vie** qui dépend de mes coéquipiers. Alors il vaut mieux faire attention.

Etrangement, cette jeune fille là, BrumeDeBlé ou quelque chose comme ça, elle me dit quelque chose. _(*)_ Comme une Impression de déjà-vu. Mouai… Bizarre.

« Alors ? C'est qui qui se présente en premier ? » Dit Basile. Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

«Je veux bien le faire. » Dit Darkyoshy à côté de moi.

Rapidement, tout le monde commença à prendre connaissance des autres.

Et moi, je continuai d'observer.

Basile était du genre naïf, mais il avait quand même l'air de bien se débrouiller. Comme le disait les rumeurs qui circulait sur lui d'ailleurs. Il était assez grand, pas trop musclé, assez maigre d'apparence et avait une voix Extrèmement aigu. Enfin, ce n'était peut-être qu'une blague mais bon.

Ensuite IXenoZ. Plus petit que Basile, mais il avait déjà une carrure plus imposante. Par rapport à ce dernier, lui, avait l'impression d'être déjà plus… Dangereux ?... Oui on va dire ça comme ça. Puis son air renfermé était d'autant plus inquiétant. Son statut de monstre était assez répandu et avait l'air de coller à son image.

Darkyoshy était à peu près l'inverse d'IXenoZ, il était certes petit mais il avait l'air bien moins agressif. Par contre, l'ayant déjà vu à l'œuvre dans ses nombreux UHC, je savais qu'il ne valait mieux pas se fier à son apparence. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose de l'avoir dans notre équipe.

Enfin, BrumeDeJais. Elle était grande, pas musclé **Du tout** et ne semblait pas très agressive. Mise à part son air un peu froid, elle avait l'air d'une fille lambda au final. Mais elle aussi je l'avais déjà vu. Et son statut de psychopathe était bel et bien vrai. D'après les rumeurs, elle ferait souffrir ses victimes longuement avant de les achever. Et encore d'après les rumeurs, elle goûterai le sang de ces dernières et si il n'est pas bon, elle les découperai et les donnerai à manger à ses loups domestiques.

Ouai, notre équipe était plutôt pas mal au final.

 **Hello Hello ^^**

 **Alors ? Ce chapitre vous as-t-il donné de la joie et de l'amour dans votre petit cœur souillé ?**

 **J'espère que la réponse est positive.**

 **Bref, je vous laisse ici et je me mets à l'écriture dès que possible ^^**

 _ **Plein de Sang sur Votre Corps,**_

 _ **Brume.**_


	3. Familiarisation avec l'Environnement

**Hello Everybody !**

 **J'espère que vous allez biiiiiiien :'3**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour ce nouveau chapitre de « Tue-Moi et On Verra Après. »**

 **Je suis un peu fatiguée donc si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes ou autres, faîtes-moi signe ! :3**

 **Breeeeeeeeeeeef, je vais vous laissez ici,**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

 _Le Départ._

 **P.O.V IXenoZ**

 _ **3**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **1**_

 _ **Que le Match commence !**_

Nous arrivâmes dans un marais.

 _Pas mal… ça aurait pu être pire._ Me dis-je au fond de moi.

« Bon, je vais chercher de la nourriture, IXenoZ monte la garde. Les autres prenez du bois. Je reviens le plus vite possible. » Dis Brume.

Tout le monde s'exécuta sans discuter. Enfin, Presque.

« Depuis quand c'est notre chef ? » Demanda Basile.

« Je t'ai entendu hein, j'suis pas encore partie ! » Cria une voix au loin.

« Oops… »

Au final tout le monde se mit en route. Quelques-uns discutaient entre eux, sans doute pour faire passer le temps. C'est vrai que couper des arbres c'pas le truc le plus passionnant au monde quoi. Enfin, moi je restais assis sur ma petite branche, faisant comme on m'avait demandé. Soudain une voix se fit entendre en dessous de moi.

« Eh IXenoZ… Tu peux descendre de là s'te plaît ? J'ai besoin de couper l'arbre… » C'était encore Basile.

« Euh… Ouais si tu veux. »

Un petit sourire apparût sur son visage et il me fit un petit « Merciiiiiiii ! » assez mignon…

Ce gars-là était étrange. Enfin bon… J'ai pas trop à me préoccuper de ça pour le moment. Je me remis à un autre endroit et continua à scruter les environs.

Comme je m'ennuyais légèrement, Ouais, **Très** légèrement, je commençais à écouter les conversations des autres membres de l'équipe.

« Euh… Dark tu peux m'aider à porter ça please ? » demanda Bird.

« Ouais attends, j'arrive. » répondit son interlocuteur.

« Nan mais attends, j'peux t'aider moi ! » dit Basile en s'incrustant.

« Euh… Nan c'est bon, j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de muscles. »

Vexé, Basile répondit : « Les blagues sur le physique sont l'arme du pauvre d'esprit ! »

Bird et Dark lui lancèrent en même temps : « Ferme-la laideron _*_. »

Je souris, Parce que… Parce que c'est cool d'avoir une victime dans l'équipe quand même.

Enfin, Brume revint les mains chargées par de la viande.

« Basile, vient servir à quelque chose. » Lui lança-t-elle.

« Maieuh… » pleurnicha le jeune homme.

Bizarrement, ça se passait plutôt bien, mais tout le monde savait qu'une épée de Damoclès trônait au-dessus de leur tête.

…

 **ReBonjour :3**

 **Alors ça vous a plu ? J'espère que oui**

 **Encore une fois, désolée pour les fautes et…**

 **Comme je sais que tu lis ces lignes Basile, je suis désolée d'être aussi méchante avec toi x)**

 ***Et sinon pour ceux qui ont trouvé la référence à SLG 84, Bravo parce que elle était pas simple x)**

 **Bon sinon j'ai rien d'autres à dire mwa x)**

 **SI : J'essaye de me mettre à l'écriture le plus rapidement possible ! Keur sur vous les gens.**

 _ **Plein de Sang sur Votre Corps,**_

 _ **Brume.**_


	4. Seul, Si Seul

**Hello les gens :3**

 **Aujourd'hui, suite à un sondage, j'ai décidé d'écrire la suite de « Tue-Moi et On Verra Après. » (Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…)**

 **Bon, comme j'ai pas trop de temps, j'vais pas m'éterniser sur l'intro et je me lance directement 3**

 **On se retrouve en baaas :'3**

 _Seul, Si seul._

 **P.O.V Basile_2003**

Nous marchions depuis plusieurs heures déjà, à la recherche d'une entrée de Grotte, lorsque Brume lança aux autres :

«Faites un tour des environs mais ne vous éloignez pas trop. Je vais commencer à creuser ici. Basile, reste avec moi pour m'éclairer. »

J'acquiesçais, malgré moi.

En voyant le reste de l'équipe s'éloigner peu-à-peu, mon cœur s'alourdit légèrement.

Je savais que ma vie était en danger à n'importe quel instant alors savoir que mon équipe n'est pas au complet ne me rassurait pas énormément. Le fait de rester seul me fit un petit peu peur.

 _Seul, Si Seul._

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu Brume qui descendait déjà. Inquiet, je me lançai à sa suite.

Obéissant, je plaçais une torche à chaque fois que la jeune fille me le demandait.

Soudain, une voix se fit entendre plus haut.

« Basile ? Brume ? Vous êtes là-dedans ? »

Ah, c'était la voix de Bird. C'est qu'il m'a fait un peu peur quand même !

« Oui, oui descendez, je crois que j'ai trouvé une grotte. » dit Brume, en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre.

Doucement, j'entendis les pas de mes coéquipiers descendre. Darkyoshy avait rebouché derrière nous au cas où quelqu'un avait trouvé notre entrée, ce qui avait laissé passer un léger courant d'air. Quelques torches s'éteignirent, me faisant frissonner.

Heureusement, dans la grotte qu'avait trouvé Brume se trouvait de la lave qui suffit à éclairer les zones d'ombres.

Je descendis, faisant attention à l'endroit où je mettais mes pieds et IXenoZ dit

« Cette grotte à l'air immense, ce serai peut-être bien qu'on se sépare, non ? Et quelqu'un pourrait rester là pour garder les fours et les coffres.

-Ca me semble être une bonne idée. Lança Dark.

\- Oui. Je suis pour. Acquiesça Bird.

-C'est d'accord. Conclut Brume.

 _Et moi alors ?_

Pensais-je, déçu.

« On forme 3 groupes. IXenoZ et Darkyoshy vous partez par là. Bird et Moi on part de ce côté. »

Plein d'espoir, je demandai :

« Et moi ?

-Toi tu restes ici. Tu as une tâche importante. Si je me rends compte qu'il manque ne serait-ce qu'une torche ou même un bout de nourriture, je te fais griller vivant. D'accord ? Dit Brume, visiblement énervée.

Paniqué, j'hochai la tête vivement.

-Bien. » Finit-elle, un sourire sadique collé au visage.

Je les regardais partir, peiné.

Je suis dorénavant Seul.

 _Seul, Si Seul._

Je m'assieds sur la pierre dure, pensant à de nouvelles stratégies de combats, à mes anciennes victoires, ma vie avant de faire cet UhC…

Pourquoi est-ce-que j'avais accepté ? Pourquoi… ?

Pour que ma vie soit plus… agitée ? C'était stupide. Tellement stupide.

Si j'avais pu, je me serai giflé tient.

Et maintenant j'attendais mes coéquipiers qui m'avait laissé Seul.

 _Seul, Si Seul…_

…

 **Alors ? C'était kewl ? J'espère que oui**

 **Bon, comme j'ai pas trop de temps là non plus, je vais aussi me depêcher de finir :3**

 **Désolée pour les fautes, désolée Basile de te faire passer pour une victime :'3 Mais t'inquiète tu vas avoir un truc Badass rien que pour toi dans pas longtemps )**

 **Pleins de Bisous aux copains surtout 3**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse,**

 _ **Plein de Sang sur Votre Corps,**_

 _ **Brume.**_


	5. Visite des Mines

**Hello Hello :3**

 **Aujourd'hui j'ai écrit un plan pour Tue-Moi et On Verra Après (Enfin, vous le savez déjà si vous me suivez sur Twitter. D'ailleurs si vous voulez suivre l'avancée des fics, tout est sur Twitter ! Et j'écris des choses bizarres aussi. Et drôles. Enfin, je crois.) Et donc en faisant le plan, je peux vous dire qu'il rest chapitres Maximum ^^**

 **Donc, comme j'ai déjà perdue beaucoup de temps, je vais me dépêcher d'écrire tout ça ^^**

 **On se retrouve plus bas :3**

 _Visite des Mines._

 **P.O.V darkyoshy**

Une voix retentit.

« Hello, Hello chère joueurs ET joueuse héhé, C'est Moi Zoé votre présentatrice préférée et je suis venue vous annoncer une nouvelle règle !

-Une nouvelle règle en plein milieu du jeu ? Mais qu'est-ce-que … Murmura IXenoZ à mes côtés.

-Cette nouvelle règle s'appelle « Taupes ou pas Taupes ? » elle consiste à choisir un traître parmi chaque équipe. Ces traîtres devront se retrouver et gagner ensemble. Peu importe le nombre de traître restant, il suffit d'un seul survivant pour gagner ! Les traîtres seront annoncés dans 20 minutes ! Préparés-vous et bon jeu ! »

Mon compagnon, sceptique, me dit : « Je n'aime pas ça. I équipes. Donc 5 traîtres. Si tous les traîtres se rejoignent, cela veut dire que toutes les équipes se retrouvent à 4 au lieu de 5… »

« Donc ça ferai du 4 contre 5 si une équipe se retrouve contre l'équipe des Taupes. C'est pas très équitable tout ça… » Dis-je, réfléchissant déjà à cette histoire de Taupes.

« Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il faut que l'on soit tous regroupés dans moins de 20 minutes. »

« Oui, dépêchons-nous de prendre les ressources nécessaires et on retourne à notre base. »

Sur le chemin du retour, chargés de fers et de charbons, IXenoZ et Moi entendîmes un grand bruit sourd.

« Dortös est mort des mains de As2Pik ! »

« First blood ... » Murmura IXenoZ.

« Harry_LaFranc est mort des mains de Frigiel ! »

« Ca sent le fight tout ça… » Souffais-je, à mon tour.

« Arc111111 est mort des mains de Nemenems ! »

Un silence se fit. Par respect pour les premières victimes de cet UhC sanglant.

D'un pas lent, nous rejoignîmes Basile aux côtés des fours et des coffres.

« Ah ! Enfin ! Vous avez entendu l'annonce de tout à l'heure ? » Nous demanda Basile en se précipitant dans notre direction.

\- Ouai, enfin on a surtout entendu les 3 coups de canons. » Lui répondis-je, méprisant.

\- Ah oui… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment maintenant … Me dit-il, gêné.

-« Les mauvais pressentiments viennent t'attirer vers l'anéantissement. » C'est bien ça ? Alors, si t'a peur, tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, il fallait peut-être y penser avant. » Lui lança IXenoZ d'un ton cassant. « Viens m'aider au lieu de rester là. »

Basile souffla, énervé.

« J'espère bien être la Taupe. » Murmura-t-il. Sûrement pour se rassurer.

…

 **Hey :3**

 **Voilà Voilà !**

 **J'essaye d'enchainer les chapitres alors je vous laisse là !**

 _ **Plein de Sang Sur Votre Corps,**_

 _ **Brume.**_


	6. Les Taupes

**Hey ! :3**

 **Alors, OUI je sais. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas écris mais… Mais je suis de retour ^^**

 **En fait, en ce moment, j'étais toujours fatiguée, Enfin, plus que d'habitude et là comme je ne savais pas trop quoi faire bah j'ai décidé de reprendre l'écriture ^^**

 **Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira 3**

 _Les Taupes._

 **P.O.V Brume.**

« Je pense que nous devrions retrouver les autres. Le Danger est omniprésent à partir de _Maintenant._ »

« Tu as raison. Pars devant Bird, je te rejoins. »

Docile, il hocha la tête et partit en direction du reste du Groupe.

 _-C'est pas bon du tout ça. La Taupe… Je me demande qui sera désigné Traître. Il faut que… Je dois garder un œil sur eux. On ne peut plus se faire confiance…_

Chassant mes sombres pensées de mon esprit, je repartis vers les voix au loin.

L'ambiance était tendue.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ? » Lançais-je d'un ton dur aux 2 joueurs, visiblement prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

IXenoZ se tourna vers moi d'un ton sec. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus jusqu'à me surplomber carrément.

« Il se trouve que notre compagnon Basile souhaite devenir le Traître et nous tuer par la même occasion ! » Me cracha-t-il au visage.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça IXenoZ ! Et lâche-la, elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans. » Lui lança Basile, frustré.

« Bah alors répètes-leurs ! Qu'ils puissent entendre de leurs propres oreilles ! »

« Stop ! » Criais-je malgré moi.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers moi et je dis,

« Arrêtez un peu vos enfantillages et venez préparer l'équipement. Maintenant.»

« Nan mais… » Commença IXenoZ.

Me retournant vers lui, je conclus,

« J'ai dit, **Maintenant.** »

Consterné, il souffla mais ne rajouta rien.

Dans un silence pesant, nous préparâmes le reste de notre équipement.

Soudain, une voix se fit entendre.

« Les Taupes seront annoncées dans…

10,

9,

8,

7,

6,

5,

4,

3,

2,

1… »

Je scrutais le visage de mes camarades, cherchant un mouvement, un geste, une bribe de sentiment, qui pourrait les trahir.

Malheureusement, je ne vis rien de suspect.

« Bon, à partir de maintenant, nous devons organiser des groupes. Il faut : 2 personnes qui retourneront en Grotte, 1 personne qui gardera l'entrée et 2 personnes qui garderont les coffres. » Dis-je.

« Dark et moi repartons pour les Grottes. » Répondit IXenoZ en lançant un regard méprisant à Basile.

« Je garderai l'entrée alors. » Dit Bird.

« Et moi je resterai à côté des coffres. » Conclut Basile.

« Bien. » J'étais fière d'avoir pu régler une affaire sans disputes inutiles.

…

 **Hello :3**

 **Alors ? C'était kewl ?**

 **Laissez une petite review… Je suis désolée pour les fautes… WOILA.**

 **Sur ce,**

 _ **Plein de Sang sur Votre Corps,**_

 _ **Brume.**_


	7. Soupçons

**Hello les gens !**

 **Je suis absolument désolée du retard que les fics prennent en ce moment, surtout en ce qui concernent PLMNSIQSN et La Lune, L'Air et L'Oiseau mais avec les cours toussa toussa…**

 **ENFIN BREF.**

 **Je m'y mets maintenant alors c'est parti :3**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

 _Soupçons._

 **P.O.V Birdman090.**

La pression avait monté après l'annonce des Taupes. Surtout lorsque un bruit sourd avait retentit après la mort de As2Pik des mains de Nocxx. Tout le monde en avait conclus que ce dernier était la Taupe de l'Equipe Jaune.

Je m'étais assis sur le sol, près de l'entrée et fixais Brume et Basile, méfiant. L'un d'entre eux pouvait être la taupe, et ça ne me m'était pas à l'aise. Comme IXenoZ et Darkyoshy était partis, nous nous étions tous les 3 mis à une distance raisonnable.

Soudain, Brume se leva et se dirigea vers moi. Je me levai dans un sursaut et sortit mon épée. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et se tendit, surprise. Elle fit un mouvement de la main et je descendis mon arme.

« Merci pour l'accueil. Mais je voulais te parler.

-À propos de ?

-Basile. »

Je levai un sourcil, attentif.

« -Il est dans la lune depuis tout à l'heure. Il sourit sans aucune raison. Il ne dit rien. Je trouve ça étrange. Pas toi ?

-Effectivement, ce n'est pas normal.

-Ah. Bon, j'aimerai que tu fasses vraiment attention à lui. Je vais dire à Dark et à IXenoZ de revenir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Fais attention en tout cas.

-Merci. Attention aussi. Crie s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. A tout à l'heure. »

Je lui fis un mouvement de la tête et elle repartit en direction de nos compagnons.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que Basile ne réagisse. Soudain, il se leva, se dirigea vers les coffres, et prit quelque chose dedans.

Je sortis mon épée, le regardant avec attention.

Il se rapprocha de moi, quelque chose dans le dos.

Sur mes gardes, je pointais mon arme dans sa direction. Il sortit aussi son épée.

« -J'en était sûr. C'était même évident.

\- Nan ! Je ne voulais pas… Je… »

Je me précipitais vers lui pour le tuer mais il me planta son épée dans la hanche.

« Je suis désolé… Sincèrement. Je n'ai jamais souhaité… tout ça…» Me murmura-t-il au le creux de mon oreille.

Je tombais au sol, ma vue se brouillant.

Les dernières choses que j'entendis étaient les pas rapides de Basile dans l'escalier et les voix de Brume et de Dark au loin.

…

 **Re :3**

 **Alors ? Reviews ?**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et je m'excuse pour les fautes…**

 **Bref, j'essaye de finir cette fic le plus rapidement possible ! Wii, le prochain chapitre est le dernier… Sniiiiif…**

 **Allez cookies et chocolats.  
** _ **Plein de Sang sur Votre Corps,**_

 _ **Brume.**_


	8. Victoire ou Défaite ?

**Hello le monde :3**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le** _ **dernier**_ **chapitre de** _ **Tue-Moi et On Verra Après.**_

 **Qui sera assez badass. Enfin, moi je trouve ça badass.**

 **Je ne veux pas parler pendant des heures pour ne rien dire donc je vais vous laissez là et vous dire :**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

 _Finir…Seul._

 **P.O.V Basile_2003.**

 _Courir, il faut courir. Le plus rapidement possible. Le plus loin possible. Sinon ils te rattraperont. Plus vite !_

Je ne m'arrête plus, je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je retrouve les Taupes ! Ce sont les dernières personnes qui pourront m'aider.

Soudain, j'entends un léger bruit à ma droite.

«Unster ! Tu l'as trouvé ?

-Non, aucune trace de son passage.

-Je le savais… Arm' ! Reviens ! On a des choses à se dire j'crois ! »

C'est Unster et Newtiteuf de l'équipe Jaune. Bboy et Fuka ne doivent pas être loin.

 _Ce serai donc Arm' la Taupe ? Intéressant._

Je m'enfuis, par peur de me faire repérer.

 _Si ils cherchent Arm', ça veut dire qu'il est partit il n'y a pas longtemps. J'espère le croiser. De toute façon, nous devons tous nous retrouver au centre de l'Arène. Le fight final approche…_

J'avais juste peur d'une chose. Mon ancienne équipe. J'allais les retrouver, c'était inévitable. Mais aurais-je le courage de les tuer ?

 _Evidemment. Tu as tué Bird. Tu n'auras aucun problème à tuer les autres…_ Me chuchote une voix au plus profond de moi.

Elle a raison. J'en serai capable. Je le sais.

J'arrive aux cordonnées indiquées et aperçois des silhouettes au loin. Je m'approche et vis Arm'.

Les Taupes !

Je leur lance : « Salut ! »

Ils se retournent et me répondent : « Salut. »

Je reconnais donc SuperBrioche666, Aypierre, Nocxx et ArmTheBitch.

Aypierre s'approche et me demande :

« Tu es Basile n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Enchanté.

-De même. J'étais en train d'expliquer aux autres qu'on pourrait se cacher dans l'arbre, là-bas (*).

-Oui, pourquoi pas. Le lac en dessous pourrait nous servir d'échappatoire. On pourrait se cacher dans les feuilles. Oui, c'est un bon plan.

-Parfait. Les gars, o ! »

Nous étions en train de monter dans l'arbre lorsque j'entendis des voix venant d'en bas.

« Dépêchez-vous ! » Murmurais-je à mon équipe.

Nous étions cachés dans les feuilles comme prévu lorsque je vis l'équipe bleue sortir des buissons. Je sentis SuperBrioche se raidir à mes côtés lorsqu'il vit son ex-équipe. J'entendis un murmure, un souffle :

« Je ne peux pas y aller… Je ne veux pas leur faire de mal !... »

Il bougea légèrement et cela fit du bruit. Du bruit bien trop vite entendu par l'équipe adverse à mon goût.

« Hé ! Les gars ! Ils sont là-haut ! Brioche ! Descends s'pèce de Traître ! » C'était la voix de Rosgrim.

Le biscuit tressaillit à ses mots.

« Je ne suis pas un Traître Rosgrim ! Je t'a… »

Une flèche dans la poitrine, c'est ce qui signa la fin du garçon.

« Merde ! On part au combat ! Pas le choix ! Descendez-tous ! » Lança Aypierre à l'équipe.

Tels des ombres, Nocxx, Arm' et moi nous lançâmes dans la mêlée.

Je fonçais sur Xef, qui se retourna dans ma direction. Ce fut une série de coups d'épées qui s'ensuivit. Il toucha ma jambe. Poussant un léger cri, je reculai d'un mètre ou deux. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de mon adversaire.

 _Quel orgueil !_ Pensais-je.

Haletant, je repris mon épée en main et courrais vers l'assassin de mon ancien compagnon, bien trop vite décédé. L'effet de surprise m'aida énormément. Je lui plantai mon épée dans son ventre et un léger coulis de sang glissa sur mon épaule. Il tomba à terre, m'entraînant avec lui.

 _J'ai tué quelqu'un ! J'ai tué quelqu'un…_

Je sorti mon épée de son ventre et souffla, inquiet.

Je tournai la tête et vit Arm' et Siph qui se battait.

« Je croyais que nous étions amis Siph !

-Le moment où tu as changé d'équipe a mis fin à notre amitié Arm' ! »

Le Brun poussa l'homme à la mèche et tourna sa tête vers le corps de Xef.

« Xef ? Non… Ce n'est pas possible… Xef ! »

Il se précipita vers le corps défunt de son ami et me foudroya du regard.

« C'est toi qui l'a tué n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui… »

Siph tira une flèche dans la direction d'Arm', toujours à terre. Il mourra sur le coup.

« Nan Arm' !

-Alors ? Tu sens la souffrance qui s'empare de toi ? Tu sens… »

Soudain, Siph fut pris de convulsions. Une lame de métal apparut, transperçant le ventre du combattant.

« Merci, Nocxx. »

« De rien, mais dépêches toi, j'ai semé Léo mais pas pour longtemps et Rosrim se bat contre Aypierre. »

J'hochai la tête et nous nous dirigions vers le Redstoner.

Rosgrim était à terre lorsque nous étions arrivés.

« Il est mort ? »

Pour simple réponse, Nocxx se prit une flèche dans le crâne venant d'un homme à capuche.

Rosgrim en profita pour repartir vers Léo. Une fourrure flamboyante apparut derrière l'homme.

« Bboy, Fuka… Souffla Aypierre.

-Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en arriver là Pierre… Nous pouvons… Commença Fukano.

-Non Fuka. C'est une Taupe. Il a _Trahit_ son équipe. Le coupa Bboy.

-Mais il n'avait pas le choix… Murmura l'animal. »

Bboy se jeta sur Aypierre et Fuka le suivit. Je sautai sur mon coéquipier pour l'aider. Pierre et moi nous défendions assez bien, mais nous n'étions pas à l'abri de quelques coups fusant d'un peu partout. Au bout d'un certain moment, Bboy et Fuka tombèrent à terre.

Aypierre et moi étions au bout de nos forces mais je vis deux corps tomber à terre.

 _Mais… C'est Rosgrim et Léo ! Qui sont les personnes qui les ont tuées ?_

Soudain, je vis des silhouettes familières se dessiner derrière les défunts.

IXenoz enleva son épée plantée dans le corps de Rosgrim tout en me regardant d'un air mauvais tandis que Brume laissait perler les gouttes de sang sur son arme. Dark était devant eux, il se tourna vers moi, une flamme brûlant dans ses yeux.

« Comme on s'retrouve, tu te souviens d'nous ? Me lança IXenoZ.

-Tu sais, il nous a quittés il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça… Répondit Dark, l'air moqueur.

-Le pauvre, il doit avoir peur. Il faudrait peut-être appeler ses parents. Dit Brume, en riant.

 _Ils sont si sûrs d'eux… Ils sont différents de d'habitude. Ils sont… Terrifiants._

Effectivement, le sourire qu'arboraient les 3 adolescents était étrange. Effrayant.

« Nous sommes en infériorité numérique Pierre… Recule. Murmurais-je à mon coéquipier.

-Quoi ? Mais nous sommes 2 ! Ils ne sont que 3, on peut peut-être les battre !

-Regarde derrière eux… »

Unster et Nt étaient apparus et se tenaient juste derrière l'équipe Noire, tels 2 Diables prêts à sauter sur des petites âmes égarées. Les deux hommes se jetèrent sur nous tandis que Brume, Dark et IXenoZ de dirigèrent vers un arbre, interloqués.

Nous nous débattions du mieux que nous pouvions jusqu'à ce que les deux garçons posent leurs genoux à terre.

L'équipe Noire revint, deux cadavres en main.

Je pus voir de qui ils s'agissaient.

 _ZeratoR et Nems. Il ne manquait plus que ça._

Les corps tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd et des silhouettes se dessinèrent sur le côté.

 _Encore ? ça doit être l'équipe Rouge._

Effectivement, Frigiel et Guss se tenaient à 2 pas de là, Regardant la scène. Brume et Fri échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête.

« Ils font une alliance… Attention ! »

Frigiel s'était jeté sur Moi, suivi de son coéquipier. Déjà épuisé, j'avais de plus en plus mal de rester debout. Soudain Aypierre tua les deux derniers membres de l'Equipe Rouge, abattu.

« Maintenant ! » Lança Brume à IXenoZ et Dark.

Ils se jetèrent sur Aypierre et l'achevèrent d'un coup dans le dos. Malheureusement, juste avant de mourir, Pierre planta son épée dans le ventre de Dark.

Ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux au sol. Me laissant tout seul contre IXenoZ et Brume.

Une main se posa sur mon arme, qui tremblait légèrement.

« Tu ne veux pas ?

-Ou alors tu ne veux pas ?

-Tu as encore le choix tu sais…

-Tu peux encore choisir… »

Ma vue se brouillait, ma tête tournait, mes mains tremblaient… Je n'en pouvais plus.

 _ **J'ai craqué.**_

Je me suis jeté sur Brume, plantant mon épée au plus profond de son âme, tout en versant des larmes. Elles ne cessaient de couler, elles ne cesseraient jamais de couler.

Avant de mourir, elle m'a murmuré : « C'est bien, tu es devenus un Grand Garçon. Mais tu as tout perdu. **Tout** … »

Je me suis retourné vers IXenoZ.

J'essayais de le toucher mais il esquivait toutes mes attaques. Epuisé, je tentais une dernière attaque. Qui fit mouche.

Je l'avais touché dans la jambe, ce qu'il le fit tombé à terre. Je profitais de cette opportunité et je plantai mon épée dans son torse.

C'est bon. C'était fini.

Soudain, des voix s'élevèrent autour de moi.

« Tu as gagné.

-C'est bien mais…

-Tu as dû commettre des actes horribles pour en arriver là…

-Et puis tu as gagné… »

Les voix se formèrent pour ne faire qu'une seule et unique voix.

 **-Seul.**

Oui, j'ai gagné seul. Mais je l'ai toujours été. Seul. Je pleure.

Seul.

…

 **EN-FIN.**

 **J'AI ENFIN TERMINE. 1594 MOTS ! MON PLUS LONG CHAPITRE.**

 **Bref, je suis très fière mais… J'écris ces mots pendant la fusillade du Vendredi 13 Novembre à Paris. Je suis très choquée par la violence de ces actes, et je voulais juste dire Bonne Chance et Bon Courage aux familles des victimes. Sincèrement.**

 **Et restez chez vous, soyez prudents, gardez un œil sur les actualités tout ça tout ça… Mais surtout faîtes vraiment attention. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.**

 **Revenons sur la Fanfiction :**

 **Je suis très contente d'avoir terminé ce chapitre et j'espère que vous avez aimez lire cette fanfic que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ^^**

 **(*) Ceci est une référence à un UhC que nous avions fait Bird, Dark, IXenoZ et moi, où nous nous étions caché dans un arbre, pratiquement no-stuff x)**

 **Et après je suis désolée pour les fautes parce que je sais qu'il doit y en avoir PLEINS et que je devrais vérifier parce que c'est important. Mais BON.**

 **Sur ce, Bonne chance et Bon Courage aux familles des victimes.**

 _ **Plein de Sang sur Votre Corps,**_

 _ **Brume.**_


End file.
